I'd Rather Fall In Chocolate
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: This is for the Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet Challenge. Sonny says she rather fall in chocolate than in love. What if she falls into both. Please R&R! Major Channy...Duh!


**A/N Just a one-shot I came up with while eating heart shaped chocolate and watching WOWP "I Drowned In A Chocolate Fountain" and listening to "Love Song" by Sara B. And yes I can multitask. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own something the answer is NO. Do I want to own something YES. Will I ever own something Maybe. What the evs Disclaimer, your making me feel bad.**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER" Sonny yelled while entering stage 2.

"Why did you put Cotton Candy in our toilet?" she said still raging with anger.

"Because I felt like it. Duh."

"Well thanks to you we have to pay five hundred dollars we could've used for props."

"No need to thank me."

"You know Chad you are so full of yourself"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ok. That's fine." She said while backing out of the room.

"Wait I don't get a goodbye." He said shouting after her.

Sonny had the perfect plan to get back at him. She wasn't usually the type to fight fire with fire but she was now willing to break her little rule.

Let's just say he was in for a very sticky situation.

As soon as she found a glue gun and something to mold it with she got started with her plan.

She molded a bunch of melted glue gun glue into the shape of "The Falls" cast fancy shell soaps. (She stole one for example.)

She knew that when he washed his hands with the soap the glue would start to melt and spread.

Then he would dry his hands with a fancy heat hand dryer.

Then whatever he touched within the next fifteen minute his hands would get stuck to.

Oh was she smart. He would probably touch his hair. Then he'd have to cut it. It's classic.

Meanwhile Chad was washing his hands because Portlyn freaked out if he didn't wash his hands before he did a scene with her.

After he dried his hands they felt weird he just shrugged it off and would complain later.

Just as Sonny expected a couple minutes later Chad came stomping in the room…With Portlyns hair stuck in-between his fingers.

She didn't expect that.

"SONNY" he shouted obviously angry.

"Yes." She said giggling

"What did you do?"

"Nothing but what were you doing." She asked now on the floor with her uncontrollable giggles.

"We were shooting a scene at The Falls where I have to run my fingers through her hair and all of a sudden my hands are stuck." He said waving his hand around with Portlyn just whining on how it hurts.

"So why are you telling me this." She said calming down.

"Because you kinda need to help you are the one behind this."

"How do you know it was me"

"Oh cause you probably don't wanna leave this lying around your dressing room" he said as he held up a glue gun and a molder that said property of Sonny M.

"Fine I'll help" she said as she rolled her eyes and left for five minutes.

She came back with a blow dryer and scissors.

"You're NOT using that on my hair" Portlyn replied in a sharp tone.

Sonny then started laughing hysterically AGAIN.

"I'm joking about the scissors I won't need them." She said while starting to blow dry her hair and his hands.

They were done in a couple of minutes as soon as Portlyn seen her hair she ran out of the room screaming 'I need a shower'.

Sonny and Chad just stood there staring at the door where Portlyn went screaming through.

"Well I guess we better wash your hand" Sonny said with a sigh.

"Yeah…Wait you said we." he said matter-of-factly.

"Did I, I meant you." She said her voice getting high pitched.

"It's ok Monroe, I know you can't resist my awesome hand."

"Your full of it Cooper."

"It's fine we all know you love me."

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"Really." He said reassuring.

"I'd rather fall in chocolate than fall in love with you." She said stepping closer.

"Fine Monroe you win."

"I know…Wait what." She said wondering why he surrendered so fast. "Your giving up that easy?"

" No. You just win that's all Miss. Chocolate Lover" with that he left.

She was still suspicious. Usually they wouldn't stop the argument until they were inches away from each other. She decided to drop it.

Then the day went on as usual until after rehearsals.

"Sonny you wanna come with us to get some fro-yo?" Tawni asked.

"No. I'll be in the prop house writing a sketch." Sonny replied.

But what she didn't know was that her cast and The Falls cast had been in on Chad's plan.

They thought it was a little wrong but funny and it wouldn't hurt.

Once she said no Tawni Nico and Grady went the shorter way to the prop house. (Zora was already there she had connections with the vent).

Knowing Sonny would stop in her dressing they had a little more time.

When they got there The Falls cast was already there.

"So what do we have to do" Tawni asked.

"We already told you what you have to do" Portlyn said angrily.

"Well I don't remember" Tawni said sarcastically.

"Whatever then" she said obviously annoyed.

"Just help me before she gets here" Chad said.

Then about ten minutes later Sonny entered the prop house and the lights were off.

"Umm who turned the lights off" she asked nobody.

She turned them on and she seen a plastic (Just imagine a pool you set up in the front or back of your house.) pool in the middle of the room.

She climbed the ladder only to see chocolate.

She was standing there confused when she felt someone push her back next thing she knew she was covered in chocolate.

Once she was able to see she seen Chad standing on the ladder laughing.

"You said you rather fall in chocolate" he said repeating what she said.

Tawni felt bad for Sonny after she seen how upset and angry she was so she looked at Sonny from behind Chad and made sure her plan was fine.

Sonny nodded and next second Chad was covered in chocolate to.

"My hair" he shouted. For awhile he was trying to get it out.

"Hey this is kinda fun" Sonny said throwing chocolate at him "It's definitely better than love".

"Are you sure about that Sonny?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sure" she said.

"I still don't think your sure." He said continuing to step closer to her.

"Well I'm positive that I'm sure" she said now in not-so-sure tone her feet frozen in there spot.

"What if I did this…" Then his lips clashed with hers.

Instead of pushing away her arms made their way around him.

They stood like that for several seconds. Then they both let go in need of air.

"Now which is better?" he asked dramatically.

"I still gotta go with Chocolate" she said throwing some at him.

"Well then." he said throwing some back at her.

"I'm joking you know that right" she said giggling.

"Yeah I know."

As for the casts of each show they were videotaping the whole thing so if they didn't get together they would hold it against them but they didn't have to use the tape for blackmail. Everything turned out as 'planned'.

**A/N How was it. They need more stories where they fall in food. J.K. Anyway PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! **


End file.
